Embodiments of the present invention relate to electronic drivers, and more particularly to an electronic driver having a visual light communication adapter.
Electronic drivers are often used to operate illumination devices. The electronic drivers are operatively coupled to the illumination device and configured to control an output power of the illumination device. By way of example, electronic drivers are used to dim the illumination device to perform visual light communication and the like.
The electronic driver is operatively coupled to a dimming controller that controls the dimming of the illumination device. However, extensive modifications are required in the electronic driver to perform the visual light communication. Such modifications to the electronic driver are expensive and complex.
Further, a switching frequency of the electronic driver is frequently altered over a wide range to perform the visual light communication. Such frequent alterations in the switching frequency over a wide range of switching frequencies lead to power losses and reduced life span of the electronic driver.
Furthermore, the electronic drivers are configured to operate at a higher output power compared to the power rating of the illumination device to maintain a constant output power at the illumination device while performing the visual light communication. Such conditions of operating the electronic driver at higher output power lead to power losses and reduced life span of the electronic drivers.